


Storm

by truth_renowned



Series: Drabbles [15]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Peggy gets thinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: From her office window, Peggy watched the ominous clouds roll in, rumbling thunder getting closer. No sign of rain but she knew it was coming.





	Storm

From her office window, Peggy watched the ominous clouds roll in, rumbling thunder getting closer. No sign of rain but she knew it was coming.

SHIELD was finally launching after months of hard work. Starting an agency from scratch was a challenge, especially when existing agencies vocally objected to SHIELD’s very existence.

But she’d had help: Rose with her enthusiasm and organizational prowess; Daniel with his ability to play the administrative game, not to mention his emotional support.

Rain began tapping at the window, and Peggy smiled. She knew the storm was coming, but they would make it through together.


End file.
